Aquella voz
by Bunny Nya
Summary: En el instante en que la voz paró y no estuvo más que envuelto en el silencio, la recordó. SPOILERS SD2


**DISCLAIMER: Danganronpa no me pertenece, en caso de que así fuese, habría mucho MUCHO más romance, tríos y celos en la serie ~**

* * *

**Aquella voz…**

Los días pasaban rápidamente, sentí que todo as u alrededor no tenía importancia, las voces se convertían en susurros, los sabores no tenían gusto y las personas se convertían en sombras sin figura, vacías de emociones y sentimientos, ¿Aquello era, acaso, un trauma después de la desesperación que había ocasionado? Los únicos que siquiera tenía color, eran sus compañeros sobrevivientes y los líderes de la fundación, que, cuando los veía, hacían su corazón viera un poco de luz a aquella capa de grises que ahora adornaban el mundo, pero en el momento en que todo se alejaba, volvía al mismo estado depresivo.

Los esfuerzos de traer de nuevo sus recuerdos lentamente estaban dando resultado, cada día recordaba cosas pequeñas pero importantes para saber lo que sucedió realmente, aunque había veces en que cada uno volvía a su dormitorio cansado sin ningún resultado. Por otro lado se encontraba despertar a todos los SHSL, habían conseguido algunos avances, pero no los suficientes.

Durante ese periodo, cada uno decidió tener un nuevo estilo de vida, tal caso era para Izuru, quien se había cortado el pelo y había decidido llamarse Hinata Hajime, tal y como en la isla.

Pero a Hinata algo le inquietaba.

No entendía porque se sentía tan incómodo con solo quince capsulas, donde todos estaban en coma, comenzaba a sentir un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo, un nudo en la garganta y finalmente un fuerte dolor de cabeza, por lo cual no entraba con mucha frecuencia allí.

Buscando una respuesta, fue primero por Naegi, Kirigiri y Togami, quienes eran los más cercanos a él. Estuvo a punto de obtener una respuesta de parte de Makoto, pero en eso sus compañeros lo callaron y se lo llevaron.

Después, fue con Alter Ego.

Tímidamente, el IA le comento que en realidad habían sido dieciséis participantes de la matanza mutua, pero uno de ellos era un espía para vigilarlos, así que cuando el juego hubo terminado, fue eliminado y borrado. También le dijo que había intentado buscar sus archivos y datos, pero parecía que al eliminar el sistema, el IA había dejado de existir.

Con una fuerte curiosidad, Hajime comenzó a recurrir más donde Alter Ego, haciendo que aquellos días sin fin volviesen a cobrar vida de un instante para otro. El tiempo pasaba más lento, los pocos lugares donde no había recaído la desesperación retomaban un color brillante y encantador y todo volvía a ser como antes.

Durante ese tiempo, el muchacho estuvo recogiendo información de la IA –pues ya había descubierto que había sido una chica- durante alrededor de tres meses, a escondidas, claramente.

Su plan había salido perfectamente, hasta que llego a _un documento_

Más que un documento, era una grabación de voz, la cual fue casi que la llave maestra para el joven, quien no dudo en abrir el archivo

Grave error

La voz de aquella muchacha se le hacía familiar, _muy _familiar, escucho un largo rato lo que decía la muchacha, identificando rápidamente el quinto juicio, pero algo no cuadraba allí ¿No acaso había sido decidido de que Nagito se había suicidado?, por lo que oía se habían quedado estancados en una prueba y ya era momento de elegir al culpable, ahora la muchacha les pedía que votasen por ella, para así poder salvarlos de una inminente muerte.

No fue hasta que escucho las palabras que se le habían hecho tan normales a Hinata que reacciono

_- Chiaki Nanami ha sido encontrado culpable. Empezando ejecución –_

Apenas termino aquella frase, el archivo dio por culminado, minutos de silencio lo cobijaron un rato, entonces recordó

_Recordó el día en que se conocieron_

_Recordó cada aporte que ella dio_

_Recordó cada ocasión en que hablaron y sonrieron junto _

_Recordó como ella se entregó par que nadie muriese_

_Recordó su ejecución_

_Recordó las palabras de ella en el último juicio_

_Recordó la promesa que se hicieron en el último instante_

_Recordó cuanto la amo_

Y en el instante en que él recupero todos sus recuerdos de ella de golpe, no pudo evitar repetir en su mente la charla de la última vez que la vio

Y por primera vez, desde que había vuelto al mundo real, lloró

* * *

**N.A**

Si, si, soy yo de nuevo, con un one-shot y fanfic pendiente, pero la inspiración vino y hay que aprovecharla ~

De verdad que ahora si estoy pensando que mi onee-chan Momo tiene razón: no soy capaz de escribir algo feliz ¿Por qué dices eso? Porque en un principio esto iba a ser la historia de un reencuentro entre los dos, si, con toda su cursilería, confesiones y bla bla bla. Pero por un pequeño fallo de cálculo, mis dedos comenzaron a escribir lo que decía mi cerebro (Curioso de que no soy capaz de recordar lo que escribo xD) y cuando fui a leerlo dije algo como:

**Bunny: **¿¡Qué es esto!? ¿No acaso estaba escribiendo algo feliz?

**Onee-chan: **te dije que no eras capaz~

Y así estuve toda la tarde con burlas :v

Lamento cualquier error, pero no me di tiempo para re-leerlo de nuevo, así que me disculpo por cualquier causa de cáncer :P

Las ejecuciones, tomatazos, críticas y reviews son bienvenidos

**Bunny Nya**


End file.
